


Gabriella Agreste

by LovelyLiliana



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Don't Judge Me, F/M, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Please Don't Hate Me, suggestions?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 18:19:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12846843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyLiliana/pseuds/LovelyLiliana
Summary: In this AU Adrien has a little sister, Gabriella.





	1. Gabriella's visit to the Bakery

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I always wondered what it would be like if Adrien DID have a little sister.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this AU Adrien has a little sister, Gabriella.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, I always wondered what it would be like if Adrien DID have a little sister.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Ring! Ring!_

The bell for the end of the day.

Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino leave their classroom and head towards the doors.

The second they left the building, Marinette quickly makes up an excuse, waves to her friends, and dashes off.

But Nino, Adrien, and Alya were used to it.

The second they descended the last stair, Adrien's driver pulled up.

He waved to his friends, and got in the car.

As the car was pulling away, he saw Ladybug swinging from roof to roof.

Since there was no screaming, he just assumed she was on her way home.

When the driver pulled up, he quickly got out, and went inside.

The second the door opened, he was greeting with a little girl jumping on him.

"Adrien! Your home!" she screamed.

He laughed to himself.

Coming home, aside from seeing Ladybug, was the best part of his day.

And that was all because of this one little girl, Gabriella Agreste.

But out of the corner of his eye he saw, one of the servants running out of her bedroom, crying.

He looked at Nathalie, who simply nodded her head, implying that the same thing that happened to her past servants had happened to her also.

He didn't know how she did it but she ended up driving them out each day before he got home.

Gabriella, or Gabby, was Adrien's five-year-old little sister.

His mother gave birth to her a couple days before she disappeared, and she named her after her husband, Gabriel Agreste.

After her disappearance, he blamed Gabriella and, he ordered for her to be kept out of his sight at all costs.

This prevented her from making friends, and caused her to spend more time with her brother.

Adrien enjoyed the time he spent with Gabby.

Between, being Cat Noir, night patrols, school, homework, modeling, and the extracurricular activities he was assigned by his dad, he didn't get to spend much time with her.

So anytime he spent with her, he treasured.

Today, he was going over to Marinette's because, he promised Gabby.

She wanted something sweet, so he had promised her to go to his friend’s bakery after school, and get her any treat she wants.

He had then asked her about it in school today, and she had happily agreed.

He went to his room, put his bag down and grabbed a piece of camembert for Plagg, then headed back out to the door.

He took her hand, as they made their way out the door, and to the car.

Five minutes later, they were out of the car and walking into the bakery.

"Hello, Adrien." Sabine Cheng said.

"Hello, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng. Is Marinette home?"

"Yes, she is."

She then turned to the staircase that led to Marinette's room.

"Marinette, honey, Adrien's here."

"Coming, Mom!" Marinette quickly finished stashing her pictures, and magazines, of Adrien in a box, and shoved it under her bed.

She then opened her trapdoor, and quickly ran down the stairs.

"H-Hey Adrien."

"Hey."

"Hiiiiii." Marinette looked down to see Adrien holding the hand of a little girl.

_She almost looks like a miniature Chloe_ , Marinette thought to herself.

"Is that Gabriella?"

Adrien nodded.

"Call me Gabby." She said in a demanding voice that, for a second, actually reminded her of Chloe.

"Ok, Gabby."

"Is that your room?" She asked, pointing to where the trapdoor was, above the stairs.

She had a cute look of curiosity on her face.

"Yes?"

"Can we go up?"

"Ummm...." She glanced at Adrien, who slightly nodded.

"Sure. Why not?"

Before she could say anything else, Gabby let go of Adrien’s' hand, ran up the stairs, and went inside the room. They shared another glance before going up the stairs after her.

"Wow. Your room is so pretty."

She stifled a laugh.

"Thank you, Gabby."

Then her eyes fell on Marinette's desk, and her light green eyes lit up and went wide.


	2. Gabriella's "Playdate"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriella finds some toys to play with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, here's Chapter 2.
> 
> (Continues directly after Chapter 1)
> 
> Enjoy!

"You-you have a Ladybug doll! And a Cat Noir one! And Lady Wi-Fi! And Rogercop! And Evillustrator!"

This time she couldn't hold back her laugh.

"You’re a fan of Ladybug, and Cat Noir?"

"Mm-hm. Where'd you get the dolls? Adrien told me you can't buy them."

She folded her arms and made a pouty face, while trying to glare at Adrien.

"N-No! You can't buy them?" She said, with a nervous laugh.

She then looked at Marinette with a confused face.

"I didn't buy them. I-I.... made them?" Gabby went silent, and Adrien didn't say anything.

Marinette bit her bottom lip, out of habit.

"Can I play with them?" She asked all of a sudden, jumping up and down, and giving her baby doll eyes.

"Sure?"

"Yay!"

"Just be careful."

"Ok."

"Gabby, what do you say to Marinette?"

"Thank you!" She said with a smile, and squeezed Marinette's legs, in an attempt to hug her. Adrien gave her a gentle smile, which she returned with a nervous smile, and laugh. 

Gabriella quickly ran to her desk and picked them up. Her arms were stuffed.

"Here, let me help you. You can play on my bed."

She takes them from Gabby, climbs up the ladder, and drops them on her bed. She then turns around, and helps Gabby up.

"Can you watch her? I'm going down to get snacks. That's what you came for, right?"

"Uh... yeah." Marinette smiles, and goes downstairs.

Adrien smiles to himself, and goes up the ladder himself.

"Hey Gabby, can I play with you?" he asked, gently.

"Yes! You be Evillustrator. I'm going to be Ladybug, and Cat Noir."

Meanwhile, Marinette goes downstairs to get some snacks.

"Hey, honey, how are things going?"

"Good."

"Oh, you need snacks, am I right?"

She smiled, laughed gently, and said, "Yes."

She quickly went over to the display cabinet.

"What would you like?"

"Ummm..." _Great, I forgot to ask,_ she thought to herself. "Ummm, how about some chocolate chip cookies."

"Anything else?"

"Uh, Sugar cookies?"

She bent down and filled the plate with the cookies.

"Enjoy!"

"Thanks, mom."

She kissed her mother's cheek, and went upstairs.

She came up to see Adrien, and Gabby, on her bed, playing with her dolls.

"Cat Noir use cataclysm on the bookcase!"

"Yes, Ladybug."

"You'll never defeat me! I will get your Miraculous!"

Gabby puts the Cat Noir doll behind the Evillustrator one, and steals the pen.

"Yay! I win! Miraculous Ladybug!" She says, holding the Ladybug doll up in the air.

"Yes, you did."

"Congrats, Gabby."

Adrien, and Gabby, turn their heads and look down to see Marinette standing right in front of the trap door. With the snacks (that they completely forgot about). Adrien and Gabby share a look and race down the stairs to Marinette.

"Marinette, can I have a cookie, please?" She gives her baby doll eyes, _again_ , and bats her eyelashes.

"Sure."

She bends down and holds the plate up for her. She eagerly snatches three cookies and shoves them in her mouth.

And what was a "thank you" came out as a "fank ou".

"Your welcome." She then shyly held out the plate for Adrien.

"What one?" "He smiled at her. He looked down and took a chocolate chip cookie. He took a bite.

"Mmmmm these are really good. Thanks."

She gave a little laugh. "No problem."

 


	3. Before School Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is early for once.
> 
> And has a talk with Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> So, sorry this is short.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next day, Marinette was early for once.

As she was walking up the stairs, a voice called from behind her, startling her.

Thankfully she didn't fall.

"Marinette, you ok?"

"Uh yeah. You just startled me."

She laughed nervously.

"Oh. Sorry. I just wanted to say thanks for yesterday. Gabby had an amazing time."

He whispered the last sentence.

"Why are you whispering?"

"Oh, right. I forgot to tell you. You **_cannot_** tell **_anyone_** about Gabby, ok? According to this world she doesn't exist, and I'm an only child. Please promise you won't tell anyone."

He gave her a hopeful look.

She smiled.

"I promise."

"Does Chloe know?" She asked all of a sudden.

"No. You are the only person who knows, aside from Natalie, my dad, anyone who works in the house um... her former babysitters who were sworn to secrecy, and myself."

"When you said 'former babysitter **s** ' how many were you referring to?"

"Um... I lost count? But it's way over 50."

"Adrien?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you bring Gabby over after school?"

He smiled, though she didn't see.


	4. "Let's Go!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien tells Gabby the "exciting" news.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!
> 
> Will try to update tomorrow!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (1/25/18)
> 
> Enjoy!

Gabby was over the moon happy when she found out she could go back over to Marinette's.

"She **really** said we could come over again?"

As if not believing the answer the fifth time he'd told him.

"Yep. So, let's go and not keep her waiting."

She smiled, and ran out the door straight to the car.

"Come on Adrien. Hurry up!" She said from her seat in the car.

He smiled to himself, rolling his eyes.

"Let's go!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Suggestions on what they should do, or what should happen at Marinette's? Let me know!
> 
> Later!!!!!!!! :)


End file.
